


Le Portrait

by Liley



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MV a besoin de très longues vacances, Wet Dream, tout ça à cause d'une peinture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liley/pseuds/Liley
Summary: MV achète un tableau sans trop savoir ce qui a suscité chez lui une telle attraction. Jusqu’à ce que la réalité le rattrape…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/gifts).



> Mon premier AU sur la politique française ET ma première fanfiction en français, de surcroît.
> 
> Je blâme proustine pour cette idée qui a servi de base à ce one shot.
> 
> Bien sûr, cette histoire est une fiction, bien qu'elle s'inspire de personnes réels.

 

 _“Tout portrait se situe au confluent d'un rêve et d'une réalité.”_  

Georges Perec

 

Il avait fait l’acquisition de ce tableau quelques semaines auparavant, en revenant d’Espagne. A vrai dire, s’il avait fallu qu’il explique pourquoi il l’avait choisi, il aurait été bien en mal de fournir une réponse. Il n’est pas particulièrement friand de peintures et n’a pas, à ses dires, un grand sens artistique. Il se sent d’ailleurs toujours mortifié en repensant à ce reportage mené lors de la primaire de la gauche où un chevalet sur lequel était posée une photo de lui et Anne s’était retrouvé la risée de la Toile à cause de cette enflure de Barthès. Pourtant, contre toute attente, ce tableau lui avait fait une certaine impression.

Il l’avait déniché dans une petite boutique d’antiquités dans le Marais. Lorsqu’il avait poussé la porte, le vendeur avait levé les yeux et il avait immédiatement perçu dans son regard qu’il l’avait reconnu. Ce genre de situations suscitait toujours en lui un sentiment de malaise car il avait l’impression que ses interlocuteurs marchaient sur des œufs pour éviter de provoquer une de ses fameuses colères. Mais l’homme, cependant, était resté professionnel : « Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ? »

\- J’ai aperçu ce tableau, dans votre vitrine.

\- Ah oui, _L’Ephèbe_ !

D’abord surpris par le nom du tableau, l’ancien Premier Ministre le répéta avec un sourire goguenard. Mais l’autre, loin de s’en formaliser, renchérit : « Oui, certains pourraient penser que ce portrait n’a rien de particulier, une croûte, en quelque sorte, mais prêtez attention à la régularité des traits, le sourire énigmatique, la lueur dans ses yeux… Il semble en savoir plus que la plupart d’entre nous ! »

Se penchant pour l’observer de plus près, il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir… _quoi ?_ Il y avait quelque chose dans ce portrait qui le… Il prit une inspiration.

Un silence. Le vendeur voulut parler mais il n’osa pas rompre la contemplation presque intense de son potentiel client. Sourcils froncés, narines et pupilles dilatées, l’homme avait tout l’air d’un taureau prêt à charger sa proie.

 _L’anticipation_. Il voulait ce tableau.

Il l’obtint.

C’est cela, son avantage. Il ne demande pas. Il ordonne. Il exige. Et cette fois, personne ne se mettra en travers de sa route. Surpris de l’amertume soudaine qui l’assaillit, il décida d’accrocher le portrait dans son bureau et de mettre de côté les sentiments bien trop intenses qu’il avait éveillés… Du moins, jusqu’aux jours suivants.

Il découvrit rapidement qu’il lui était impossible de se concentrer avec _L’Ephèbe_ dans sa pièce de travail. D’ailleurs, lorsqu’Anne l’avait vu pour la première fois, elle avait haussé si haut ses sourcils qu’il avait craint qu’ils ne disparaissent dans la naissance de son cuir chevelu. Elle n’avait rien dit mais l’avait regardé d’un air amusé et, à ses yeux, franchement agaçant.

Il ne s’expliquait pas ce qui le poussait à interrompre son travail bien plus que de coutume pour se perdre, songeur, dans le regard du portrait. Comme l’avait déclaré le vendeur, il avait en effet l’air d’en savoir plus que lui. _Sur quoi ?_ Parfois, il avait envie de lui planter son crayon dans l’œil, d’effacer ce sourire moqueur à coups de ciseaux. Mais le plus souvent, il avait envie de lui rendre son sourire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de telles distractions alors que sa carrière était au point mort et qu’il se devait de reprendre le contrôle de son image politique.

Au bout de seulement quatre jours, il prit une décision radicale : il descendit le portait à la cave et l’y abandonna.

Cette aventure, somme toute insignifiante, aurait pu s’arrêter là si le tableau n’avait pas fait irruption dans le seul aspect de sa vie qu’il ne contrôlait pas : son inconscient. Cela avait commencé par de vagues intrusions dans ses rêves. Des lèvres mutines, un œil bleu, une mèche rebelle… tout était fragmenté et, s’il n’avait pas eu une si bonne mémoire, il n’aurait même pas relevé ces éléments. Il n’y avait, de prime abord, pas prêté une grande attention mais ces apparitions se firent récurrentes et il commença à y penser aux moments les plus inopportuns de la journée, lors de rencontres politiques, de dîners avec ses enfants et Anne…

 _« Sors cette saloperie de ta tête »_ se morigénait-il sans relâche. Il résistait à la tentation de descendre à la cave et de mettre le feu au tableau pour la simple et bonne raison que, s’il le faisait, il ne lui resterait plus qu’à aller consulter. Et là, si les médias l’apprenaient, il était définitivement foutu.

C’est dans ce climat de plus en plus insupportable que la nature de ses songes changea.

Le premier rêve fut doux, cotonneux, loin de l’anxiété de la vie réelle. Il se rendit d’abord compte qu’il était assis dos à son bureau et, bien qu’il n’arrivât pas, Dieu sait pour quelle raison, à tourner la tête, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Son souffle s’accéléra, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, ses doigts se crispèrent. Il savait qui était dans son dos, tout simplement parce qu’il se situait à l’endroit où la peinture était restée éphémèrement accrochée.

Il entendit des pas dans son dos et deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Des mains qu’il devinait délicates mais qui pressaient et relâchaient fermement ses muscles. Il sentit son corps s’abandonner doucement aux gestes de l’inconnu, lui qui ne se détendait jamais complètement dans sa vie éveillée. Il ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière… Elle atterrit contre un ventre ferme. Les mains s’immobilisèrent et il les sentit remonter le long de son cou. Il eut une brusque inspiration en se sentant entrer en érection et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter qu’un gémissement le trahisse lorsque les mains remontèrent le long de ses pommettes et vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux… Il avait envie d’ouvrir les yeux, de voir l’homme du portrait qui le hantait…

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

_L’incompréhension._

_La colère._

_La honte._

Il passa une journée tout aussi exécrable que son humeur, voyant la nuit se rapprocher avec un sentiment qu’il voulait d’effroi.

_L’anticipation._

Lorsqu’il lâcha enfin prise (il était trois heures du matin et Anne était déjà venue lui demander deux fois ce qui n’allait pas), il se retrouva dans la chaise de bureau qu’il avait quittée quelques minutes auparavant. Sauf qu’il y a quelques minutes, il s’y trouvait seul, et certainement pas avec une main lui tenant fermement la tête en arrière, offrant à la bouche chaude de son propriétaire un meilleur accès à son cou. Il sentit ses yeux immédiatement rouler de plaisir dans ses orbites et il les ferma instinctivement pour mieux profiter de cette caresse. Il sursauta en sentant la seconde main de l’inconnu glisser sur son torse en détachant un à un les boutons de sa chemise, toujours plus bas, toujours plus bas… Le grognement qu’il émit un moment plus tard résonna très fort dans la pièce vide et il sentit les lèvres contre son cou s’étirer d’un sourire sans doute énigmatique. Il trouva la force de murmurer : « Qui es-tu ? Tu … (une caresse très précise le fit s’interrompre un instant) Tu es l’éphèbe ? » Celui derrière lui ne répondit pas mais traça de sa langue la jugulaire de sa victime qui roulait de façon très erratique sous sa peau.

Sentant ses orteils se recroqueviller de plaisir, pressentant la fin imminente, sa bouche déversa un flot de suppliques incohérentes : « Je veux te voir… S’il te plait… Il faut que je te voie… Je t’en… »

La violence de son orgasme le réveilla.

 _La rage_.

 _Lui_ , supplier ? _Lui_ , se laisser faire passivement par un autre dont il ne peut même pas distinguer le visage ? _Lui_ , fantasmer sur un simple putain de tableau ? _Lui_ , souiller son lit comme un adolescent ? Cette comédie allait cesser. Maintenant.

Il nettoya sommairement son pantalon de pyjama, le dissimula au fond du panier à linge, se changea et descendit à la cave, le couteau le plus aiguisé de la cuisine à la main, décidé à réduire en charpie ce visage qui le transformait en cet homme faible qu’il ne supportait pas de regarder dans la glace. Il contourna une étagère, passa au-dessus d’une vieille malle, dépassa une énorme pile de cartons …

_La stupeur._

Le tableau avait disparu.

 

***

« Ah, ce tableau-là ! Figure-toi que ta fille a eu la lubie de fouiller la cave avant-hier, elle m’a demandé si elle pouvait l’emporter comme déco pour la pendaison de crémaillère d’une de ses amies. Elle m’a dit que ça la ferait beaucoup rire… Je me suis dit que ça ne te poserait pas de problème, vu la brutalité que tu as employée pour t’en débarrasser… Comment ça, « récupère-le » ? Mais, Manuel, tu détestes ce tableau ! Honnêtement, je n’ai pas compris pourquoi tu l’avais ramené à la maison, j’ai cru à une blague de ta part… Bon, bon, ne crie pas, je vais voir s’il n’est pas trop tard. Et, par pitié, calme-toi. Oui, à plus tard. »

***

 

Ce soir-là, il rentre, épuisé, d’un dîner avec d’autres membres du parti. Il n’a même pas le courage d’affronter Anne lorsqu’elle lui fait part de son envie de lui parler sérieusement à propos du portrait qu’elle a arraché in extremis des mains de sa fille, abasourdie. Il veut juste se coucher et tout oublier.

Lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, il fait nuit noire et il sent une présence à ses côtés dans le lit. Il sait que ce n’est pas son épouse. Comme pour le confirmer, une main dont il ne connait déjà que trop bien les contours se pose sur son bras, rassurante. Pour une fois, il refuse de rester inactif et saisit le poignet, l’avant-bras, le coude, l’épaule, effleure la mèche de travers sur le front de _L’Ephèbe_ , frôle son nez droit, ses lèvres fines toujours, _toujours_ souriantes, d’abord de ses doigts, puis de sa bouche.

L’autre répond avec une ferveur qui égale la sienne, d’abord, leurs bouches se mordent plus qu’elles ne s’embrassent, puis le baiser devient moins urgent, leurs langues se découvrent, leurs poitrines se touchent puis, brusquement, il se retrouve allongé sur le corps de celui qui hante ses nuits depuis si longtemps. Il lui saisit les poignets et les plaque au-dessus de sa tête, lui intimant sans un mot de ne pas les bouger. Il frôle avec une sensualité qu’il ne se connaissait pas les clavicules de l’autre, son torse, son ventre, les os pointus de ses hanches… Il sent si bon… Il a toujours aimé son odeur, celle de son after shave le matin avant une réunion, celle de sa transpiration lorsqu’il avait parcouru les couloirs de l’Elysée au pas de course pour éviter un retard, l’odeur de ses cheveux lorsqu’il se penchait vers lui à l’Assemblée pour murmurer une remarque acerbe, une odeur qu’il avait sentie changer lorsqu’il lui avait rétorqué que c’était à lui, le Premier Ministre, de prendre les choses en main, et pas à lui, le petit génie tout droit sorti du giron des Rothschild… Il avait ressenti une pulsion dans son bas-ventre en voyant les grands yeux bleus, qui d’habitude semblaient toujours en savoir plus que les autres, s’ouvrir encore davantage et briller d’un éclat qui ressemblait à de la défiance. Il avait eu une envie primaire, animale, de le traîner par la peau du cou, tel le freluquet qu’il était, hors de la salle et de lui infliger une correction qui lui ferait comprendre, _enfin_ …

Mais cette nuit, dans ce rêve, pas de rapport de force, pas de violence. _L’Ephèbe_ tremble sous lui, sa jambe remonte le long de la sienne et Manuel, perdu, bouleversé, ému, murmure contre cette peau le prénom de celui que sa femme, sa fille, tous ont reconnu avant lui dans les traits du portrait.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Cet AU inspiré de ce fait divers : « Paris : la mairie du VIIIe fait retirer un portrait trop ressemblant à Macron » (googlez-le, c’est vrai)
> 
> Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis anxieuse !


End file.
